


Coffee with a Side of Love

by Novatrocity



Series: Destiel Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, not much of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatrocity/pseuds/Novatrocity
Summary: It all starts when Dean finds a steaming cup of coffee on the counter with a note telling him to have a nice day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Coffee with a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Cas always making Dean coffee in the mornings :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean's back starts to ache as he moves to get off the bed. He must've slept wrong last night. He's getting too old to be sleeping in weird positions now, he thinks.

Despite having his four hours, he still feels unrested. His head's all groggy with fatigue. He desperately needs some coffee right about now.

Dean's definitely not a morning person. And he hates having to wait for the coffee to brew. Sam's probably out on a morning jog right about now. His health freak of a brother probably doesn't even need coffee to keep himself upright in the mornings.

As Dean shuffles towards the kitchen, he's pleasantly surprised when there's already a steaming mug of coffee greeting him on the counter. For a second, he thinks Sam left it out for him, but his brother's never bothered to brew coffee for him before.

It isn't until Dean notices the little sticky note attached to the mug that he realizes who made it.

The note has Cas’s handwriting scribbled over it. It's just a simple, "Have a nice day, Dean," with a little smiley face at the end.

Dean feels a little bashful at first, but he's grateful regardless. He makes a mental note to thank Cas later.

\-----

It happens again.

Dean is greeted by another cup of coffee the next day alongside a note addressed to him. This time it's, "Remember to drive safely in the rain today, Dean."

Dean wants to scoff at this weird domestic gesture that Cas seems to have taken a liking to, but he can't find it in himself to tell Cas that the notes are unnecessary. 

The note doesn't really address anything important.

Dean keeps it anyway.

\------

It happens regularly now. It's practically become a routine for Cas and Dean.

Dean will wake up, walk to the kitchen, and find himself with a hot mug of coffee in his hands. Sticky notes included.

The notes are mostly normal– some more mundane than others. 

Dean won't admit it out loud, but the notes Cas leaves always brighten his day a little.

He doesn't tell anyone, but Dean keeps all of the little messages that Cas writes.

They all range from, "Remember to drink lots of water and stay hydrated," to "I've cleaned your guns and left them on the map table for you, Dean."

Sometimes, Sam will return from his morning run before Dean has the chance to hide the sticky notes. His brother just smirks at him knowingly before disappearing into his room.

Dean ignores him and drinks the coffee.

\------

One day, Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee in his room. He looks up and finds a cup of coffee on his nightstand instead of in the kitchen. 

The sticker note says, "Have a nice day, Dean. I love you." As usual, there's a smiley face at the end.

Dean almost misses the "I love you" and does a double-take. He reads it over again and feels his brain churning out thoughts at a hundred miles per hour. He's so frantic that he bolts out of the room without having his coffee.

Dean reluctantly goes to Sam for advice, but his brother just laughs at him and tells him to get his crap together. 

Useless sibling.

\------

The next day goes back to normal. The coffee mug is back on the kitchen counter with a note that simply says "Don't forget to take care of yourself, Dean."

Dean stares at the little happy face longer than he should.

He goes on with his day but not without constantly thinking of how to reply. He’s rarely seen Cas ever since the first sticky note was written. All Dean knows is that he's dealing with heavenly affairs or whatever.

He doesn’t know much, just that it’s something big enough to keep Cas away from the brothers for the better half of the past months.

His thoughts are constantly swimming around in his head. Things about how Cas could write something like that so casuallyー as if it was a normal thing they said to each other.

When Dean comes home from a case, he immediately makes a beeline to his room and opens his drawer. All of Cas’s sticky notes are there, and Dean finds himself going through all of them again, feeling butterflies increase with every note he reads. There’s a growing feeling in his gut at the thought of Cas and Dean doesn’t know what to call it, but it makes him feel all warm and tingly.

As he goes through the last few messages, Dean realizes that  _ shit,  _ he’s really fallen for this guy. This dorky, adorable guy who takes time out of his busy angelic schedule to prepare for Dean something as mundane as a cup of coffee of all things.

Once Dean has read through all of them he thinks,  _ it’s now or never.  _ His stomach does somersaults.  _ Time to finally suck it up, Winchester.  _

Dean goes to sit on his bed, but not before quickly grabbing a blank sticky note for himself.

_ \------ _

For a while, Dean just stares at the floor, mentally preparing himself. The paper in his hand feels like a burning weight despite its overall insignificance.

It’s when his clock hits 7 am that Dean finally thinks,  _ fuck it  _ and prays to Cas. 

Cas, of course, answers. He always does.

When Cas appears before him, Dean feels all the doubt rushing back in, and can feel his palms start to get sweaty. For a hot second, Dean wants to back out, but after Cas says a quiet “Dean?” accompanied by that stupidly adorable head tilt, Dean salvages what little courage he has and steps towards Cas.

There’s a moment of silence between the two of them before Dean sheepishly hands Cas the sticky note without saying a word.

The next seconds pass by so slowly that Dean thinks the world has stopped spinning. He isn’t looking at Cas anymore out of embarrassment.

But the silence only seems to grow, which makes Dean a little antsy, so he chances a glance up and sees the corners of Cas’s mouth quirk up to reveal a fond smile as he read’s the yellow note in hand. Dean can just about make out his messy handwriting scribbled onto the sticky.

_ I love you too, Cas  _

When Cas looks back at Dean it’s to ask a simple question.

“Would you like some coffee?”

__

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
